


游戏

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	游戏

全圆佑偷偷摸摸出现在李知勋身后时，那人正准备带上耳机和别人玩游戏。

眼睛正盯着电脑屏幕，耳朵又被耳机里的动静全部吸引了去，自然是没能发现没安好心靠近的人。

全圆佑都不用特意放轻脚步，照常走近了几步又退回去，改成坐到屋子里另一张电脑椅去了。

往后舒服地靠到椅子自带的软垫上，家里这张和李知勋坐着的那张电脑椅几乎就是供专业玩家使用，稍微调整一下基本就能满足所有玩游戏累了的人的休息要求。

他还轻松地翘起二郎腿，就等着李知勋什么时候能发现他进来了。

果然在一局结束过后在他活动筋骨之时，无意中瞥到有任何可以反光的东西，模模糊糊看到有个人影，一转头发现突然有个人坐到他身后不远处还跟他友好地打招呼，差点吓得从椅子上弹起来，“全圆佑你干嘛！很吓人啊！”

而且对方居然还转而装得挺委屈的模样，“我进来好久了，是你自己玩游戏太入迷没留意我而已。”

李知勋也懒得跟全圆佑争辩太多，翻了个白眼就打算转回去继续下一局，却又像是突然想起什么似的，“那你也要玩游戏吗？也和我们几个联机啊。”

全圆佑脚一撑坐着电脑椅从那头滑到李知勋身边，“你先玩了这一局，再下一局我才加入。”

他乖乖点头重新开始一局游戏，游戏刚开始虽然都开着麦克风但大家都比较安静，只是时不时说两句，要等到关键时候才会有些吵闹地大吼，至于李知勋本人当然也是这样，激动完一番发现全圆佑还静悄悄坐在他隔壁，甚至还拿手撑着头用一种不知道什么样的眼神看着他。

他突然打了个冷颤。

“你还不去开电脑吗，不是说要一起玩游戏？”可能是被突然强烈的不祥预感所支配，他不自觉地将椅子滑过旁边一点，像是要躲避全圆佑这一危险人物一样。

谁知道全圆佑也跟着凑上来，“玩，当然要玩。”

还没来得及反应，一只冰冷的大手就猛地从他的衣服下摆伸进来，一下子摸到他的肚子，有一下没一下地拿手指轻轻地在上面画圈。

他就知道全圆佑这家伙又跟发情了似的，满脑子都是带颜色的思想！

但可惜他一手摁键盘一手把鼠标，两只手都空不出来，只好左右扭动想着以此挣开对方这种流氓行为。

但手都已经到衣服里面了哪还这么容易退出来呢，既然都开始了，那继续下去也没什么不可。

他清楚感受到他修长的手指在他肚子上轻轻画圈，这种细细的感觉不仅让他觉得肚子那里发痒，心也有些发痒。

那只手像是不肯安分于现状，悄悄地又从肚子那处一路往上，一下子捏住他其中一边的乳头，惹他一个没忍住叫了一声，“唔……”

幸好这个声音不算太大，加上游戏的音效和队友们专注游戏少根筋分辨其余声音才没被发现。

看见他是这种反应全圆佑也觉得有趣起来，笑了一下之后摘下他半边耳机凑到他耳边用气音悄声对他说：“你觉得我要是在这种时候玩这种游戏可以吗？”

他说话时喷出来的温热气息一直打在他愈见发红的耳朵上，听完这话更是连脸都红了几分，心里面直骂对方不要脸，但一时又被来自乳头细细揉捏的舒服感打乱了思维，手一软连键盘按键都摁不下去，一个迟疑电脑屏幕上他所代表的角色便不知道被从哪里冒出来的另一个对手杀了一记，和他联机一起玩的人就在那头叫他，“哎你怎么了，突然顿了下电脑卡机了？”

“不、不是……”他弱弱地开口，事实上根本无法再更多分神于别的，因为全圆佑的手似乎是觉得玩他的乳头还不够，在又狠捏了下另一边刚才没被照顾到的乳头后把手直接从他的裤头钻了进去，摸到了他的性器。

李知勋放到桌下的脚绷得紧紧的，腿绕到一起又分开，想强行打起精神却还是被人搞得有些脑子发昏。

他的运动裤和内裤终于还是被扒了前端，足以露出他被全圆佑逗弄而有了反应的性器。

“你看看你，好色哦。”对方又凑到他耳边这样用气音说话，一边说那只还在他性器上的手又在作乱，不仅灵活的手指在上面娴熟地动作，在摸到根部的时候更是又往下些玩弄他的囊袋，不一会儿就被摸得前端出水，整个人绷紧。

那只还放在键盘上但已经是形同虚设的手正要落下来，就被另一只不属于他的手接住，一同放到他的性器上，被人强行带着抚慰自己，抓着手不让他松开。

但全圆佑的恶趣味不仅仅断在这里，他似乎并不想让两场游戏都结束，居然一边带着李知勋手淫，一边摸到键盘要替他接下去的游戏。

不过李知勋这时已经不管这么多，从性器那处带来的快感让他根本无暇顾及游戏。因为一边的耳机被摘下来又处于这种状态下只是能勉强听到队友在那边大吼，大概是在骂他刚才怎么反应这么慢久久没有动作搞得大家被拖累。

但是李知勋又说不出对不起，害怕自己一开口就会溢出呻吟通过麦克风传到队友耳中。总不能被别人知道他在打游戏的时候在做这种事情，如果真的被发现他怎么还有脸再和这群人玩游戏啊。

不过即使全圆佑玩游戏再怎么厉害他现在空出来的也只有一只手，耳机也没带在他头上他也听不到队友的话，勉强撑了没多久屏幕上的那个小人还是死了，结束了游戏。

李知勋也在这个时候终于没憋住通通射到他们的手上，还爽得忍不住叫了一声，全圆佑立刻扒掉他的耳机把麦给关了。

屏幕上队友们发来好几个问号询问怎么回事，全圆佑只得匆匆打下“不好意思我有事先下线了”就抽了几张纸巾擦干手上的精液，随手扔到地上就把还处于射精过后失神状态的李知勋一把抱起，回到隔壁他们的房间里去。

被抛到柔软度极佳的床上被弹了一下李知勋才彻底醒过来，赶紧伸脚去踹这个此时这个站在床边对他笑着的人，“还笑！你这个不分场合发情的人！我在打游戏诶，你怎么可以对我做那种事！”

只可惜和李知勋相处了这么久他什么手段是全圆佑不知道的呢，才刚抬起脚就被一手抓住脚踝，另一只脚随之抬起也立刻被控制住。

三两下就被扒得一干二净，常年宅家养成的白皙皮肤就像玉一般美丽光滑。全圆佑捧起李知勋的一条腿从脚踝开始亲吻，细细碎碎的吻直到大腿内侧才开始变成吸吮，敏感的大腿内侧被人又啃又咬，引得他又细细发出几声闷哼，被抓住的腿也开始微微发抖。

“哆哆嗦嗦的干什么我又没欺负你，”往他的腿上咬了一口留下一个浅浅的牙印，全圆佑抬头倒是一脸正义，“啊不对，是还没开始欺负你。”

他又开始微微发笑，凑上前先是含住他的下嘴唇像是安慰他，等人接受了并开始有了回应才真的开始色情地吻他，把舌头伸过去，期间还不忘带着对方的手让他给他脱去身上的衣物。

他偏要亲他亲得滋滋作响，就是要让他听了声音觉得害羞，但又不得不回应他。把上衣脱下来的时候紧贴的嘴唇不可避免地要分开一下，李知勋本以为可以顺便喘口气却没想到对方这么着急，脱了衣服甩到一边又来亲他。

这么激烈的亲吻李知勋已经怀疑自己的嘴巴现在应该是肿了，但又真的不得不也伸出舌头继续和对方的舌头纠缠。

他们已经勃起的性器都顶在对方身上，随着他们亲密的动作还时不时摩擦到一起。李知勋已经发泄过一次的性器更为敏感，和全圆佑的碰在一起两者都变得黏糊。

终于把人放开转而趴到李知勋身上，脑袋往对方肩窝一放，扭了几下像是撒娇一般。

与此同时也在嘬他的肩膀留下吻痕。

好不容易像只大猫一样撒娇完，全圆佑起身就把人翻了过去，开了床头的柜子摸出来一瓶润滑倒到手上，带着滑腻水感的手指就伸进李知勋的后穴，一点一点地挤进去。

李知勋下意识用软肉夹紧他的手指，但还是耐不过那人技术娴熟的手法，甚至又继而伸进手指在里面来回抠弄，腰一软便要撑不住趴回在床上，幸得被全圆佑一把捞住细腰靠近了他几分，“你放松一点哦。”

说着就把他的腿折起来让他跪趴在床上，几根手指一同抽出来之后立刻换上他自己的性器抵在穴口，一边揉着他的臀肉一边一点一点刺进去，就剩下最后一点硬是要撞进去，差点第一下就让李知勋跪不住。

“啊——你怎么突然……”责怪的话还没说完，全圆佑就突然开始动作，好像一点都不会收敛，每一下都是发着狠地抽插，在明显感到在戳中一处后李知勋的呻吟都变了调，他就知道找到了他的敏感点，一下一下直戳那个位置。

“等、等一下哈——你慢点……慢、慢点——”他被顶得连说话都一顿一顿，又因为被戳中敏感点的快感而有些失去思考，只会说“等一下”和“慢点”，不过身后的人全当没听见，不仅没有照做，动作更猛了之余还空出手来帮李知勋手淫。

全圆佑不仅操他操得又狠又准，连给他做的手活都十分拿手，他那些从前端冒出来的水全都滴到床单上，看得他又是羞又是恼怒，一时分神想到衣柜里不知道还有没有可以换的床单。

“想什么呢，嗯？”全圆佑单手钳住他的腰，“做爱你都能分神想别的，是我不够用力你觉得不够？”

“啊——没、没有！唔……”李知勋都没有机会替自己辩解，就又被操得狠了几分，头一撞差点撞到床头，被全圆佑及时护着拉了回来，“轻、轻点……”

他全部心思都被身后撞得支离破碎，此时脑子里只希望快点结束让他能休息一下，浑身软得根本没有力气，要不是还被扶着肯定要整个人跌进床里。

肉体撞击而发出的拍打声和几分水声不断钻进耳朵里，就算他面红耳赤不想继续听下去还是被迫听得一清二楚，还有他自己忍不住发出的呻吟声也成为这场性事的催情剂。

全圆佑就是喜欢听他叫出来，软绵绵的嘤咛还是缠人的呻吟声都喜欢，所有在外冷静理智的形象在做爱时完全消失不见，只剩下一个只会依靠他，在他面前被他操得不断高潮的人儿。

在前后夹击的情况下李知勋终于第二次地射了出来，不仅射在全圆佑手里，还流出一些滴在床单上。

后穴因为射精而止不住地收紧，紧致得让他在里面磨了几下也痛快地射在里面。

“我好累……”李知勋被操得快要哭了，话里都带着哭腔，他自己也不自觉地有些委屈地向他撒娇。不过他也知道全圆佑肯定不会只做一次，说不定还不止要在这张床上做。

所以不要随便有什么莫名的想法。

虽然早有心里准备但实际上真的被摁在门上做爱的时候他还是忍不住呻吟得更加大声。

背靠冰凉的大门，他自己都要站不住只能靠在全圆佑身上，这种体位就意味着全圆佑会进的更深，加上他体力又好，好像不管做到第几次都是一样有力。

李知勋是彻底失了理智，由得自己被翻来覆去地操弄，也不管到底在什么地方，只顾着跟随自己的感觉发出一声又一声浪叫。

“还要和我玩游戏吗？”

“唔……不要和你玩……”

“不要和我玩还要和谁玩，嗯？”

“谁说是这种游戏了！下流！”

“……”

“啊——你怎么还……”


End file.
